objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The epic object show!
Hello, everyone this is a fanfiction! It's not real! Announcer: Hello, everyone! Welcome to this fanfiction page. There are many characters here. Your first challenge is to climb a castle! Everyone ready??? Paintbrush: Well actually I have a qu- =beep sound plays= Yellow face: OKAY GUYS!! HOW WILL WE CLIMB??????? Rocky: =barfs to the top of the castle= Flower and Shieldy: EWWW! THAT IS DISGUSTING! Flower: OH, WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! =spazzes arms and legs on castle= David: Awww, seriously!? Knife: Shut up, David! David: NO! Knife: I'm gonna do what flower is doing. =spazzes arms and legs on castle= =Nickel repeats flower= Dora: =stares at island= YUMMY! ISLANDS! Island: YAAAAH! Dookie: =in fart noises= DUUUUUDE! That was rude! Waffle: =mmph= =mmph= Firey: =sees waffle= YEEEEUGH! =climbs more= Yellow face: =drops chinese ipad= NOOOO! MY CHINESE MEPAD! =taco sits and stares at lightbulb= =chinese ipad smashes taco= =emoji winks at match= Match: Oh, like =gasps=! I LOVE EMOJI! =rockey gets to the top of the tower= Announcer: Rocky is the first one to win! =match looks down at bubble= Bubble: OH NOY-O! =pops= Baseball: Oh, I give up! Dora: MMMM! THAT WAS REALLY GOOD! =firey gets to the top= Yay! Announcer: Firey and rockey win! You get to choose and make teams next episode! Episode 2: Game On! Firey: Hey, match! I choose you!! Match: Yay! Firey: Yellow face! Yellow face: YAAAAAY!!! Firey: Yey, bomby! Wanna join? Bomby: NO! =rocky barfs a bomb shape= Match: Like, pencil! =rocky poops and barfs a shield and taco shape= Shieldy: Party hat and Tennisball! Join us! Tennis ball: Golfball is so cute! Firey: Ruby! Ruby: flower! Flower: Yeah! Yeah! YEAH! =match slaps ruby= ' a few joins later' Woody: baisbal... Base ball: Yeah! I'm on Firey's team! Announcer: Everyonr ready?? Everyone: YEAAAH! Announcer: Your first challenge is to win an arcade game. You will choose. Bonniegamer: WHAAAT WILL IT BE! =woody starts shaking= =rocky barfs a rainbow on island Dora: I LOVE THAT GAME! Firey: Yellow face, what's your favorite game? Yellow face: PAC-MAN! Firey: I like that! Flower: REALLY???? PAC-MAN??? Eraser: Rainbow islands is GIRLY! Firey jr: Wanna know what else is girly? PINK! Eraser: PINK IS MANLLYYY!!! =everyone teleports to their team's game= Flower: WHERE THE HECK AM I!? =woody sees clyde and runs away= Uh oh! I need to get a power pellet, or else I'm going to die! =david get's trapped by inky and clyde= David: Aw, seriously? Lightbulb: OMG! Yellow face! Didn't you make ads once? Yellow face: Sorry lightbulb! =runs away= =yellow face eats a power pellet= YUMMY! =yellow face eats clyde= Inky: Hey, needy! =needle slaps inky and inky dies= =evil leafy eats a power pellet and turns black= =evil leafy eats pinky= Puffball: We also got all the power pellets! meanwhile in rainbow islands Eraser: This game is girly! Blocky: This game is for babies! Nickel: It's from japan! What do you expact? Eraser: What's japan? =nickel facefoots= Dora: SHUT UP! I LOVE THIS GAME! Island: We are at the top! Announcer: Rocky's team wins! Category:Fanfiction